


Matt's kink

by Ariesjette



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: He sniffs dylan sprayberrys undies, Kind of a perve, M/M, Solo, Stink, Sweat, Underwear Kink, sniffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesjette/pseuds/Ariesjette
Summary: Matt Morrison got into his costars lockers





	Matt's kink

**Author's Note:**

> A request from a while back! Sorry about the spacing!

Fuck Matt couldn't believe he was doing this. He went to the laundry room on set to dump his smelly dance clothes in the hamper when he saw it. "Chord Overstreet", "Darren Criss", "Dylan Sprayberry", "Harry Shum" were plastered on baggies of clothes dumped in the hamper. Matt is gay. Fuck it he's horny here, hot guys dancing and singing! Fuck he wanted to fuck any one of them. He carefully opened the Chord baggie, wave of hot muskiness assaulted his senses. Chord stank hard, he was a gym rat and protein definatly had a unique effect of sweat. Matt moaned into the baggie. Fuck he pulled out his 7" and started jerking to the baggie. He took deep long sniffs. Matt thought of Chord's pouty pink lips around his cock sucking and moaning, looking up needy and horny. He was nearing the edge when he stopped, realising he had several other bags to have fun with. HARRY SHUM was written on the next bag. This one didn't smell as bad and thought it was definitely drenched in sweat, it seemed like Harry only gave off a soft sweet muskiness, Matt likened it to romance where the other bag smelled like raunch. He loved it never the less, he envisioned Harry's fucking tight body and pretty face. Dylan Sprayberry was a guest playing younger Cooper, the boy was a little young…Matt felt a little bit of guilt for even having the teens undies. His stank bad. For a 16 year old he stank with the muskiness of a growing teen who loved to be dirty. Matt's dick leaked out precum all over his hand and Dylan's bag caused the cock to lurch and spit out more cum. Fuck the boy smelled good. The last illicit bag was Darren Criss; his onscreen sibling. That boy had a fat ass and he was hairy, just how matt liked them. There was a sweat drenched thong at the top of te baggie. Matt reached in and pulled the thin fabric to his nose as fast as possible. It was sweet, spicy and musky. He could detect the smell of sex, that indiscribable scent. Matt imagined the bubble butt smothering him. Matt did not have to wait that long for cum to explode all over him. He still had the thong under his nose. The door opened and in walks Chord, Harry and Darren. Matt was fucked. That is until he noticed the three boners rising. A smirk was exchange and the laundry room door was shut. Moans and groans and panting filled the room. Kinky foursomes amongst the gorgeous men was epic. The poor cleaning lady who walking in on the ass fucking of Darren by Matt and duel pit eating of Harry and Chord. She may have yelped at the sight but she had seen the hottest sight to grace the Fox set…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanx for reading!


End file.
